Usuario:KarenM
Sobre mi Soy de España. Me encanta las películas, dramas y grupos de música asiáticos. Actualmente me he estado decantado más por los dramas y grupos de música coreanos. Mis grupos de música preferidos son Shinee, f (x), Miss a, EXO, Infinite, NU'EST, Coed School, 5Dolls, Wonder Girls, BTOB, 1B4A... Mis dramas preferidos son Hana Yori Dango, Bump Off Love, Romantic Princess, Why why love, Jungle Fish 2, You're beautiful, Dream High, God of Study, Cinderella's Sister, To the Beautiful You, Faith, 1 Litre no Namida, LIFE, .. Son algunos de mis dramas preferidos. =) Espero aportar mucho a este lugar para que todos podamos disfrutar de las novedades. ^^ Páginas creadas por mi *Byeon Joo Yeon *Angelababy *Fumino Kimura *Kawashima Ririka *Annie Liu Mis contribuciones * Cantantes Solistas Favoritos *Lee Hi *Ailee *Sung Si Kyung *IU *Seo In Guk *Henry Grupos favoritas * Miss A * F(x) * 5Dolls * SPICA * D-UNIT * Girls' Generation * Dal★Shabet * GLAM * Hello Venus * 2NE1 * Wonder Girls * Davichi * Skarf * EvoL * EXID * IU * ChoColat * A Pink * C-REAL * Piggy Dolls * BeBe Mignon * SHINee * EXO * BTOB * Infinite * NU'EST * B.A.P * Teen Top * Super Junior * B1A4 * Boy Friend * JYJ * TVXQ (DBSK) * VIXX * MYNAME * A-JAX Actores y Actrices Favoritos * Park Shin Hye * Moon Geun Young * Esom * Kim So Hyun * Lee Min Ho * Kim Bum * Kim Sae Ron * Yoon Jin Yi * Park Min Ji * Kim Yoo Jung * Shida Mirai * Ryu Hyo Yung * Jang Geun Suk * Jin Se Yun * Jung So Min * Ha Yeon Soo * Kim Ha Neul * Soo Ae * Han Ye Seul * Gong Yoo * Nam Gyu Ri * Yoo Seung Ho * Kim Soo Hyun * Rainie Yang * Mike He * Narumi Riko * Kitano Kie * Kitagawa Keiko * Ueto Aya * Takei Emi * Sawajiri Erika * Oomasa Aya * Angelica Lee * Yoo Sun * So Yi Hyun Películas y dramas favoritos *The Queen’s Classroom (MBC, 2013) *Monstar (Mnet, 2013) *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Nine: Nine Time Travels (tvN, 2013) *Flower Boy Next Door (2013) *Queen In-hyun's Man (tvN, 2012) *K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) *Don't Cry Mommy (2012) *A Werewolf Boy (2012) *Eighteen and Nineteen (2012) *Missing You (MBC 2012) *Cheongdamdong Alice (SBS, 2012) *Faith (SBS, 2012) *Glass Mask (tvN, 2012) *Respond 1997 ( tvN, 2012) *Yellow Boots (tvN, 2012) *Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) *My Shining Girl (KBS, 2012) *To the Beautiful You (SBS 2012) *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012) *The Crucible/Silenced (2011) *Blind (2011) *Barbie (2011) *A Reason to Live (2011) *Paradise Kiss (2011) *an You Hear My Heart (MBC, 2011) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *Girl K (CGV, 2011) *White Christmas (KBS, 2011) *Myung Wol the Spy (KBS2, 2011) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Love keeps going (2011) *Asuko March! (Asahi TV, 2011) *IS (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Ouran High School Host Club (TBS, 2011) *Midnight FM (2010) *Personal Taste (MBC, 2010) *Playful Kiss (MBC, 2010) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Bad Guy (SBS, 2010) *Jungle Fish 2 (KBS1, 2010) *God of study (KBS2, 2010) *Cinderella's Sister (KBS2, 2010) *It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (SBS, 2010) *Stars Falling From the Sky(SBS, 2010) *Zettai Reido (Fuji TV, 2010) *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (TBS, 2010) *The Girl in Blue (2010) *Bestseller (2010) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Momo Love (GTV, 2009) *The Man Book 198 Pieces / Heartbreak Library (2008) *Death Bell (2008) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *You're My Destiny (KBS, 2008) *Miss No Good (CTS, 2008) *Bull Fighting (TTV, 2008) *Herb (2007) *The Devil (KBS, 2007) *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) *Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Romantic Princess (GTV, 2007) *Queen's (CTS, 2007) *Why Why Love (CTS, 2007) *LIFE (Fuji TV, 2007) *Ying Ye 3 Jia 1 (TTV / SETTV, 2007) *D-Day - 4 Horror Tales (2006) *Love Me Not (2006) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Bump Off Lover (2006) *One Fine Day (MBC, 2006) *The Magicians of Love (2006) *She's On Duty (2005) *1 Rittoru no Namida (2005) *Jyoou no Kyoushitsu (2005) *Devil Beside You (CTV, 2005) *My Little Bride (2004) *Dead Friend (2004) *100 Days with Mr. Arrogant (2004) *Full House (KBS, 2004)